


Paris, the city of love

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Meg Masters, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Paris (City), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: It's obvious that Cas is the romantic one in their relationship, just because of that Meg agrees to go to Paris.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 13





	Paris, the city of love

Even though they were talking through speakerphone, it almost made no difference, they could practically hear Dean’s facial expressions and Sam’s amusement. 

“No.”

“I told you so.” he said, chuckling at the groan that came from the other side. 

“Come on you guys, you're a couple, couples love Paris right?”

“Just because Crowley dared you to convince us to go on a romantic trip in Paris doesn't mean that we are going to agree.” she was able to see through Dean as easy as breathing, it was very amusing. 

“Listen Megstiel, I have a bet to win and I'm not planning to lose it, so can you accept the tickets and shut up?” he was clearly frustrated. “You’re aware that you're not making this any easier for you, right?”

Before Dean had time to reply, Sam interfered, 

“Hey guys…cut Dean some slack, he's obviously over his head, but it's about the impala and who knows what…could you just take the tickets, please?”

Castiel’s lips pulled into a soft smile when he imagined Sam’s puppy eyes and by the look on Meg’s face she did the same too. 

“Don't give us that look Sam, Dean deserves what's coming for him, his and Crowley’s bets need a break.” but there was a fondness in her voice that no one except Castiel could recognize and it was another reason to love her even more. 

“What?! This is important Meg, you might hide that you're secretly a softie, but Cas is the romantic half of the duo, you don't want your Clarence to see the most romantic town in Europe? That's so cruel. You're truly a demon.” 

Meg was glaring at the phone with such intensity that Castiel was afraid that she might throw in against the wall, but then she turned around and met his gaze, unreadable expression on her face before she let out a tired sigh. 

“Fine, but only because Sam asked nicely.” she interrupted Dean’s cry of victory “call me a demon once again and I'll show you the true meaning of the word.” after a relieved ‘thanks’ from Sam she ended the call.

“It's alright, we don't have to go if you don't want to. We'll come up with something else…” he tried, but Meg just shook her head and replied, 

“Actually, this would be the perfect time to annoy the hell out of that Scottish bastard, I'll spam him with so many photos he'd avoid us for a month or two.” 

“Meg…” he tried to sound serious and disapproving but couldn't stop the affection for her from seeping through. 

“Come on, Clarence, we need to pack.” quickly gave him a kiss and walked towards their bedroom. 

Castiel closed his eyes and prayed for patience, there was no stopping his girlfriend once she had made up her mind, on a better note, he was looking forward to seeing Paris and how her face would look like under the moonlight on top of the Eiffel tower. 

During their flights, his enthusiasm increased while Meg’s skepticism shone through, yet she didn't have the heart to bring him down with her opinions on how Paris wasn't the romantic city everyone claimed it to be. Instead she judged other couples and made silly remarks in order to cheer herself up and make him smile. She also took photos of Castiel and her and bragged about how amazing her boyfriend was. 

To his surprise, she even made him blush a couple of times, which only made him more determined to return the favor and get a chance to admire her rosy cheeks. 

At the afternoon after they had their lunch, they decided to walk down the old streets and to admire the old buildings , somehow they stumbled upon a beautiful park. When they came across a fountain, they stopped to look and saw a lot of coins laying on the bottom, apparently it was a wishing fountain. 

Castiel pulled out a coin out of his trench coat, gently took Meg's hand and placed it on her palm. 

“Make a wish and throw it in the fountain.” 

“And it'll come true?”

“It's worth the try isn't it?” she rolled her eyes at him, but didn't move. 

“You do it, I'm not good at making wishes, I don't believe in these things.” there was something hidden behind those words, a deeply buried insecurity that she hid well, Castiel only wished for her to be happy and comfortable enough to not hide behind sarcasm and fake bitterness. He had experienced first hand how caring she could be, he swore to himself to never give up on her and he wasn't planning to break that promise. 

“Alright, what should we wish for? For Dean to lose a bet and end up having to kiss Crowley? Or Crowley’s shoelaces to entangle and for him to fall flat on his face in front of his rivals? That would be hilarious. What, do you think?” he was clearly joking and by the smile on Meg's face she seemed to enjoy his little act. 

“Oh, Clarence you're getting better and better, must be rubbing off of me.” her trademark smirk lighting up her eyes and took his breath away. 

“What can I say? I only accept the good things.” was his cheeky reply that pulled out a surprised chuckle out of her. Before he could be stopped he leaned over and kissed her forehead before he kissed the coin and threw it in the water. 

“What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you, it won't come true.” she huffed at his answer, yet didn't seem bothered by it, she just rolled her eyes and pulled him along, claiming that she was hungry and too tired to stand and gaze at fountains for no reason. As always he followed her lead, trusting her to remember the way to their hotel. 

That night they ended up on the top of the Eiffel tower, watching both the city and the sky, when he noticed her shivering, so he took off his coat and knowing that she would grumble at his gesture claiming that she was fine, he simply covered her shoulders with it and whispered, 

“Please go along with it, for my sake.” 

A moment of silence before she said,

“Fine…but only for you Clarence.” she wasn't facing him, but he didn't need to see her face to know that she had that smile that was only for him, the one she did her best to hide it from him, unaware that he had already seen it and memorized it. The sky was beautiful, the lights of the city competing with the stars, not even coming close to match their beauty, Castiel found himself inspired all of a sudden. Not only by his surroundings, but by the woman standing in front of him, unable to hide the wonder on her face, so he wrapped his arms around her and waited for her reaction. To his surprise, she simply took his hands in hers and held on, her body relaxing in his arms and just like that he couldn't stop himself from speaking. He started reciting poetry on the spot, pouring his heart into the words, slowly and mindfully as if afraid that she would leave. 

She didn't. For the first time since they started dating she didn't interrupt him, or told him how much she disliked poetry, she squeezed his hands instead and pressed herself even more in his arms. 

“You know what I wished for? I wished to always be allowed to hold you like this and write poetry for you, for you to see yourself the way I see you.”

_ My caretaker, my muse, my love  _

His next words got swallowed by her lips when she turned to kiss him, telling him without words how much he meant to her, how much she cared. 

“Love you too.” he said between kisses only to earn another round of kisses before he felt those words repeated in the crook of his neck. 

Paris was truly the city of love. 


End file.
